Why Me?
by blainekurtjeffnicksebastian
Summary: Jeff is just about to return to his Dorm when he hears someone coming up the hall. Jeff thought it would be a good idea to help his friend, but this soon turns into regret. Warning: Attack and Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff was walking up the hallway to his dorm. It was late Friday night, Nick had fallen asleep about an hour before so Jeff decided to walk about to see if anyone was still awake.

Just as Jeff was about to step into his and Nicks room he heard someone walking down the corridor.

"Sebastian? Is that you?" Jeff whispers.

"Jeff!" Sebastian shouts, "It's good to see you! How are you?"

"Sebastian be quiet, you'll wake everyone up." Jeff continues to whisper as he walks towards Sebastian.

Sebastian stumbles a bit, Jeff catches him and holds him up.

Sebastian whispers in his ear, "_Let's Do It."_

"Sebastian No!" Jeff pushes Sebastian away.

Sebastian gets angry at the rejection, "Why? Your gay too, Why not?"

Jeff lets out a sigh of annoyance, "Because I'm with Nick."

Sebastian smiles and walks over to him, he's so close that Jeff can smell the drink off his breath "What he doesn't know wont kill him."

"No Sebastian! Your drunk and I think you should just go to bed." Jeff tells him as he steps back.

"Fine." Sebastian says as he steps past Jeff, "But I'm taking you with me."

"Seb…" Sebastian grabs his wrist and pulls him into his dorm.

"Sebastian! Let go of me!" Jeff struggles but Sebastian has a tight grip around his wrist.

Sebastian laughs, "No, Why would I?"

"Sebastian your drunk, please just let me go. You don't know What your doing." Jeff starts to whimper.

"I do know what I'm doing Jeffy." Sebastian says as he pulls in close to him.

"No Sebastian listen." Jeff pulls away.

Sebastian doesn't listen, he pushes Jeff onto the bed and starts kissing him. Jeff turns his head away, but Sebastian continues to kiss him on the neck. Jeff tries to push Sebastian off him but doesn't succeed. Its not that Sebastian was heavy because he wasn't, Its just because he was too strong for him.

"Sebastian!" Jeff shouts.

"Shh people will hear you." Sebastian giggles.

"Good! I hope they do!" Jeff continues to shout.

Sebastian lets go of Jeff, he walks over to the door and locks it.

"There now you cant get away." Sebastian smiles.

Jeff gets off the bed and walks to the other side of the room.

"Come on Jeffy, it will be fun." Sebastian starts to walk over to him.

Jeff is now starting to cry, "Please Sebastian, this isn't right I'm your friend."

Sebastian finally gets over to him and grabs his two arms. Jeff starts to struggle but Sebastian just grabs on tighter.

"Sebastian, please." Jeff cries.

"Jeffy come on." Sebastian starts to pull Jeff.

"Stop calling me that! Only Nick calls me that." Jeff shouts at him.

"Well things are going to change _Jeffy." Sebastian says smugly._

_Sebastian pushes Jeff onto the bed and he follows. Jeff tries to get off but Sebastian grabs his ankle and drags Jeff back so he is under him. Jeff tries to hit Sebastian across the face and he succeeds. This angers Sebastian "Don't make me tie you up Sterling." Sebastian growls at him._

_Jeff knows that he has really annoyed Sebastian, and doesn't know if he will calm down or not. But Jeff continues to cry and struggle when he sees Sebastian continuing. _

"_Sebastian… please." Jeff whispers. _

_Sebastian kisses Jeff on the neck and starts to move down his chest. He eventually starts unbuttoning Jeff's shirt, Jeff starts to panic and tries to pull Sebastian's hands away. "I want you so bad Jeffy." Sebastian just hits Jeff's hands away and when he finally unbuttons his shirt he pulls it off. _

"_No, no Sebastian please don't. I don't want this, I don't want you." Jeff continues to cry._

"_For fuck sake Jeff shut up. Less talking more action." Sebastian shouts at Jeff. _

_Sebastian then starts to undo Jeff's trousers, Jeff squirms beneath him. "No, please no!" he cries. _

_Sebastian laughs as he pulls Jeff's trousers off, "Calm down Jeff, This will be fun."_

_Sebastian throws Jeff's clothes on the floor so he is only left in his boxers. _

"_Damn sterling you look so good." Sebastian tells the young blond under him._

"_Piss off Sebastian! Let me go! You're a sick Git!" Jeff yells at him. _

"_I've had enough of you damn complaining." Sebastian says as he gets off Jeff. _

_Jeff hopes that maybe Sebastian is letting him go, but he's wrong._

"_You move at all Jeffy and I will have to punish you." Sebastian says in a serious tone. _

_Jeff doesn't care what Sebastian has just told him, he isn't scared of him. Well he is a tiny bit, the thought of what he might do to him if he stays in this room. As soon as Sebastian turns around to his cupboard Jeff takes his chance and gabs the keys and runs towards the door. But he doesn't get far when something jumps on him and pulls him to the ground. _

"_What the fuck did I tell you!" Sebastian says as he punches Jeff in the stomach. "You are going to pay for this and you are going to regret even saying no to me." _

_Sebastian gets up and drags Jeff over to the bed. Jeff continues to cry but this doesn't stop Sebastian._

_When Sebastian finally gets Jeff on the bed he ties his two hands together and ties them to the post of the bed._

"_There that's much better, now you cant get away." Sebastian smiles and he gets back on top of Jeff. _

_Jeff is defiantly sure what is going to happen now and he has no way of stopping it. _

"_Please Seb…" Jeff gets interrupted by Sebastian kissing him._

"_Come on babe kiss me." Sebastian moans._

"_No." Jeff whispers. _

"_Kiss me now Sterling or else I will go and fuck your tosser of a boyfriend Nick." Sebastian growls. _

"_Please no Sebastian, don't hurt him." Jeff cries._

"_Then do what I say and kiss me." Sebastian tells him as he runs his hands though Jeff's hair. _

_Sebastian then starts to kiss Jeff again and this time Jeff kissed back._

"_See Jeffy it isn't so bad." Sebastian says._

_Jeff continued to cry as Sebastian moved down his body licking and kissing. _

_Sebastian then starts to take his own clothes off and as he does Jeff gathers himself for what he is about to do. _

_Sebastian is just about to get back on him when, "Help! Somebody Help Me!" Jeff shouts as loud as he can through the tears. _

_Sebastian reacts surprisingly quickly and covers Jeff's mouth with his hand. _

"_For Fuck Sake you little shit, shut the fuck up!" Sebastian shouts while Jeff just continues to cry. _

_Sebastian then smirks at Jeff and with his free hand Sebastian slowly slips his boxers off. "Your going to suck my dick Sterling, and your going to love it." Sebastian grabs Jeff's jaw and slowly places his cock in Jeff's mouth. "If your even thinking about biting it I will seriously put you in so much pain you will want to die."_

_Jeff continues to cry as Sebastian thrusts in and out of his mouth, "You love this Jeffy, bet you your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend doesn't do this." Sebastian tells him. Jeff wonders what has he ever done to Sebastian to make him do this. Sebastian pulls out of his mouth and lies over Jeff, he stares into the blonds eyes for a moment before whispering. "After tonight you will never want to go back to little Nicky, he wont want you anyway. But don't worry pet I'll always be here for you. I always have."_

_Sebastian then reaches down and pulls Jeff's boxers off. "Sebastian…" Jeff cries._

"_That's it Jeff, say may name. You'll be screaming it in a minute." Sebastian whispers. He then grabs Jeff's cock and starts pumping it. "Doesn't that feel good, I know you love it." Sebastian keeps pumping Jeff's cock as Jeff continues to cry. _

"_I don't. Please stop." Jeff whimpers, Jeff cant control what his body is doing, he doesn't want his body to be responding to what Sebastian is doing to it. Jeff knows he has to get Sebastian to stop. _

"_This is Rape Sebastian! Rape!" Jeff shouts at him._

_Sebastian punches Jeff in the stomach, "Fuck up you little slut!" Sebastian shouts. He quickly gets up and comes back. He places a gag in Jeff's mouth and ties it round the back._

"_As much as I like kissing those lips and as much as I want to hear you scream Sterling I have to make sure that no one hears your useless cries and your useless attempts to make me stop." Sebastian says. _

_Jeff continues to cry as Sebastian lies back down on top of him. Jeff looks away from him but Sebastian grabs him by the hair and pulls his face to face his. "Look at me!" He shouts. Jeff slowly brings his eyes to meet Sebastian's. Jeff can still smell the drink off Sebastian's breath and he can now feel his hard cock on his stomach. Sebastian smiles at him, "Your going to love this." He tells him as he starts to suck his fingers. _

_Jeff knows what's coming, he knows what Sebastian is going to do and he cant stop it. Sebastian sticks ones of his fingers inside Jeff. "Oh Jeffy your so tight." Sebastian moans. He then sticks another finger in and Jeff begins to cry even harder. Sebastian continues to thrust his fingers in and out of Jeff and at the same time he starts to suck on his neck. "Your mine Jeff, my little slut. No one will ever want you again after tonight because You Are Mine." _

_Sebastian pulls his fingers out of Jeff who cries out in pain. "See Jeffy I was going to go easy on you tonight, let you have a good time but since you tried to run away I'm going to fuck that little ass of yours raw and it is going to hurt like fuck!" Sebastian says as he moves down to the bottom of Jeff's legs. He pushes Jeff's two legs apart and lines his dick up with Jeff's entrance. Jeff starts to struggle even more and tries to kick Sebastian away but it doesn't work, he is in too much pain. _

_Sebastian smiles at him, "You ready Sterling?" _

_Jeff shakes his head vigorously and continues struggling, but as soon as Sebastian pushes himself into Jeff he stops. Jeff cries out in pain, he cant think straight, he cant move, he cant believe what is going on. This is the worst pain he has ever experienced and it wont stop, he cant stop it. _

"_God your so good Jeffy." Sebastian moans. "I'm never going to stop."_

_Jeff closes his eyes tightly and tries to get what is going on out of his head. _

_Sebastian starts laughing, "Come on Jeffy, let go!" Sebastian starts to pump Jeff's cock. _

_Jeff doesn't want to, but he just cant control it. He finally comes and as soon as he does he feels Sebastian climax and come inside him as well. He feels so dirty and so used. Sebastian is right no one will ever want him again after this. _

_Sebastian pulls out of him and lies down on top of him. "There Jeffy, wasn't that good." Sebastian says through his tired breaths. Jeff shakes his head and Sebastian scowls at him. "I'm going to keep fucking that ass of yours till it is." Sebastian growls. _

_Jeff lets out another loud cry as Sebastian gets back up. He takes the gag off Jeff and then unties his hands. Jeff jumps quickly off the bed but falls to the floor instantly as his legs give way. _

_Sebastian comes back over and pulls Jeff back up. Jeff screams and shouts as he tries to struggle away but Sebastian just forces him over the bed so he is bent over it. _

"_Sebastian no…" Jeff whines. But as soon as he says that Sebastian forces himself in him. _

"_Is it good Jeff? Is it!" Sebastian shouts. Jeff continues to shake his head. _

"_Is it!" Sebastian continues to shout as he thrusts harder into Jeff, but Jeff remains silent he is not giving in to Sebastian. _

_The pain starts to get too much for Jeff, and Sebastian doesn't seem to be backing down. It seems like forever since he started this and Jeff just wanted it to stop. He knew there was only one way but… _

"_Stop Sebastian!" Jeff cries. "Not until you tell me I'm the best you've had."_

"_Okay you're the best I've had!" Jeff shouts. Suddenly Sebastian stops and pulls out off Jeff, who falls to the ground. "There Jeffy was that so hard?" Sebastian asks the boy at his feet. Jeff remains crying with his hands covering his face. _

_Sebastian grabs him and pulls him up onto the bed. He grabs his jaw and pulls Jeff's face to look at his. "Right you little Bitch, you dare tell anyone about this I will come after you and make you wish you had never opened your mouth. Then I'll get your little Nicky and fuck him so hard he will bleed even more than you did." Sebastian growls at the scared boy staring into his eyes. Jeff nods his head and escapes from Sebastian's grasp. He quickly pulls on his clothes as Sebastian unlocked the door. _

_Jeff ran out past him and ran towards his room. He heard Sebastian call up the hall, "Don't wake Nicky."_


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff didn't feel safe anymore. With Sebastian right across the hallway anything could happen to either him or Nick. As Jeff slowly walks into the room he can see that Nick is still asleep, 'Thank God he is Safe.' Jeff says to himself with a sigh of relief.

Jeff slowly makes his way into the bathroom, there was no way Nick was going to see him in this mess, even if it is 2:25. 'Omg its half 2! How long did he have me in there?' Jeff screams on the inside.

Jeff gets into the shower and quickly washes off what was left of the incident. 'Maybe he wont remember. Maybe he'll regret it as soon as he wakes up.' Jeff tells himself. 'But what if he continues? What am I going to do?' Jeff gets out of the shower and makes his way into the room.

Nick is still sleeping, 'Thank goodness'. Jeff gets dressed and makes his way into bed. Jeff just wants to forget this night, he cant help but go over in his head what had just happened, he fears he will never forget it.

Jeff cries himself to sleep that night, he has to see Sebastian tomorrow. 'Unless I avoid him' Jeff thinks through his idea, 'but warbler practice... Why do we have to have it on a Saturday?'

Jeff is woke up the next morning by Nick jumping on his bed. "Morning Jeffy." Nick says as he sits on top of Jeff. Jeff cant help by cry inside, he cant stand being called "Jeffy" anymore and the way Nick was sitting on him, it was just too much to handle. Jeff instantly starts crying. "Jeff?" Nick gets off him and gets into bed beside him. Nick starts to cuddle Jeff, "What's wrong?" Nick asks stroking Jeff's hair. Jeff takes Nick hand away from his hair, everything Nick was doing just reminded him of last night and what Sebastian… did to him. "Jeff?" Nick now asks in a hurt tone.

"I just had a bad dream Nick, its nothing, you just scared me." Jeff tells Nick as he buries his head into Nicks chest. He knows there he can be safe.

"What happened in your dream? Or do you not want to talk about it?" Nick asks Jeff. But Jeff just shakes his head, "I don't want to talk about it." he whimpers. Jeff loved the fact that Nick respects his decisions no matter what they were. "Okay" Nick says as he squeezes Jeff tighter to him.

The two boys then fall asleep again.

When Jeff woke up later that morning, Nick was still in his bed sleeping. Jeff started to play with Nicks hair, he loved how cute his boyfriend looked when he was asleep, he was so peaceful. The door of their room opens, Jeff lifts his head over Nick to see who it is.

"Seb…Sebastian." Jeff says shakily.

"Hey Jeffy." Sebastian says. "Just wanted to remind you about what I told you last night." Sebastian then steps into the room.

Jeff starts to panic, he sits up and he tries to wake up Nick.

'Why isn't he waking up?' Jeff screams in his head as Sebastian starts to get closer.

"See, I thought you might have told Nicky about last night." Sebastian says as he's standing right up against the bed. He then starts playing with Nicks hair. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to him would you?" Sebastian laughs.

Jeff snaps and goes to hit Sebastian's hand away from Nick. He doesn't want him anywhere near him. But Sebastian reacts quickly and grabs Jeff's hand and pulls him up so they're face to face.

"Let go of me." Jeff whimpers.

Sebastian laughs at Jeff, "Don't think this is over Sterling." Sebastian says as he sees that Nick is starting to wake up. Sebastian then lets go of Jeff who falls back on the bed.

"Jeff?" Nick asks.

"Hey Nick." Sebastian says as he sits on Nicks bed across from them.

Nick turns round to see Sebastian, "Hey Sebastian, What's up?" Nick asks.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering why you two weren't at breakfast." Sebastian says.

"Oh, um we fell asleep again." Nick laughs as he lies back down on the pillow.

Jeff remained behind Nick, 'Thank God he woke up.' Jeff says to himself. Jeff doesn't take his eyes off Sebastian, he just cant trust him.

"Well I was just checking if you two were okay." Sebastian says as he gets off Nicks bed.

"Were fine, don't worry." Nick laughs.

"Well don't forget about Warblers practice later." Sebastian says as he leaves the room.


End file.
